Months
by 1st hunter of Artemis
Summary: "For months and months we couldn't see you!.." "You mean he's been gone eight months and you haven't replaced him?.." For months he has been slumbering, but now he is awake. What had happen during those months? Chp2: The guy with one shoe
1. Vanish

**Selene: Hi, this is my new story. I'm sorry about writing a new one while I was doing another. But hey, I want to try something new. **

**Andro: And you might expect her to update slower on Reading SON. **

**Selene: I will do even faster if you didn't have to use FB all the time! **

**Andro: Oh just shut up! There were 21 notifications! I only get to use the stupid laptop on Saturdays and Sundays! At least let me use for a few hours! **

**Selene: Anyway I hope you enjoy... It is about events that happen during the months when Percy is missing. **

**Andro: We own nothing belong to Rick Riordan.**

Vanished

_October..._

The praetors of Camp Jupiter sat firmly on two high-backed chairs, gold and silver greyhounds sat between the chairs. The ceiling on the principia had a glittered a mosaic of the she-wolf Lupa above baby Romulus and Remus. The floor was polished marble and the walls were draped in velvet. Along the back wall stood a display of banners and wooden poles studded with military symbols. In the centre of the room, a long wooden table was cluttered with notebooks, scrolls, daggers, tablet computers, and a bowl filled with jelly beans. They kept silent as they watch two people having one of their annoying debates.

"Di Angelo," Octavian said, "An army is gathering to destroy our camp? Your claim is unacceptable,"

"Yes, I agreed with Octavian" Jason nodded as approval which was a horrid "The Titan's threat is gone after we invaded their fortress. Saturn had faded back to Tartarus; I had made sure of that. "

Actually, Nico thought to himself, Percy had made sure of that last August when the Greeks at Camp Half-Blood defended the Titan's army attacks toward Mount Olympus. Camp Jupiter had only invaded Mount Othrys to stop any reinforcement to the Titians.

"But you have to listen, the Titan' defeat stirred up Gaea."

"Ha!" Octavian snapped "How could the earth goddess be awake, she slept for millennia!"

"She's starting to wake! Her armies are going to destroy us all!" Nico protested. The dogs didn't snarl or bite him— which was a good sign.

"And do you have proof of it?"

Nico was silent for a while he couldn't just say that Alcyoneus had reborn because of Hazel. "My ghosts had given me reports on Giants reforming. One of them was near somewhere around the Oakland hills,"

"Can your ghosts be trusted?" Octavian asked.

"Of course!"

Reyna shook her head, "But ghosts are cunning sprits, I say we need to be caution of them,"

"But you trust ghosts too, they are everywhere at camp." Nico protested.

"Those are Lares, house gods," Octavian snapped.

"I think it is better off send some scouts to examine the place," Jason said.

Nico nodded silently at least the Romans are beginning to prepare. He knew the Romans don't trust him. Because children of Pluto or Hades (Whatever!) bring them bad luck.

"There's something more, Death—"

"Nico," Reyna interrupted "It is getting late; we need to rest,"

Nico looked at the clock in front of him; it was about eleven in the night. "Yes, but it won't take long—"

"Can you tell us tomorrow?" Jason yawned "you may allow staying for the night,"

"I can't" Nico explained, "I have to go back to c—"

Nico stopped himself that was so close! Both camp shouldn't knew each other existent. It will cost confusion and chaos at the very least. He didn't want to see another civil war.

"To the Underworld," Nico lied and Nico shadow traveled away from Camp Jupiter before the dogs able to attack him.

"See, that boy was lying! He wasn't going back to the Underworld!" Octavian said.

"The reason why he lied: maybe he wanted to go back some place more personal," Jason guessed.

Octavian stood up "I think: he works for Gaea! That sister of his—"

"Octavian," Reyna snapped "You may leave. Jason and I have more important things to discuss, privately,"

Jason raised an eyebrow to Reyna, after this they were going to head back to bed. What else she wanted to talk about? Plus Jason was tried, that day Jason had a lot of duties to complete like reading reports, survived the camp, making sure nobody was doing meaningless pranks etc. He could felt his eyelids dropping; he took another jelly bean from the bowl hoping it will energize him. Octavian hesitated but he left.

Once he left, Reyna rubbed her forehead. She was tried, this morning a lot of things had happen—monsters were trying to attack the camp. Some were so ancient, Reyna nearly forgot their names.

Jason nodded and yawned. "Now what do you want to talk about?"

Reyna took a deep breath and lay her hand on his arm, "Jason, I—"

Jason immediately pulled his arm away. Jason knew what Reyna was going to say. He tried to avoid it, not because Jason didn't like Reyna. She was responsible, wise and sometimes even fierce. He didn't think they should start a relationship with the duties of a praetor under their shoulders. Jason had heard many praetors of the opposite gender working together and eventually falling in love. Jason didn't think he should start a relationship with Reyna, at least not yet.

"I'm sorry, Reyna but I—,"

Suddenly the doors bruited, a camper quickly rush up to them. "Praetors, sorry I interrupted. But a monster is around the base of our camp, we need reinforcement,"

Jason got up and flipped his coin but he crumbled imminently, he hadn't realized he didn't sleep in days. Thankfully Reyna caught him and touched his forehead head, "A small fever," she cursed and ordered the camper "Take him to his praetor's house on the Via Principalis, make sure he gets enough sleep and water,"

"But the monster," Jason mumbled weakly.

"I will deal with it," and she glared at the camper "It is just a minor monster, isn't it?"

It was most certainly not; these days' monsters were stuffer to kill. They kept reforming every time they were killed, the camp had been lucky so far. Reluctantly, the camper nodded and carried Jason to his house.

"I will see you in the morning," Reyna promised. Sadly, the promise was broken because the next morning, Jason Grace had simply **vanished**.

* * *

_December..._

Annabeth had her back leaned against Thalia's pine tree. Peleus the dragon curled there snoring but he will eventually wake up and attack if there was a sudden movement. Puffs of grey smoke curled above his nostril. Above him the Golden Fleece hung at the lowest branch glittering in the light. Outside a blizzard was threatening the whole island. Grey storm and winds blew and white snow had covered everywhere making the place seem like painted with white paint. Only Camp Half-Blood wasn't affected by the storm. Annabeth bet the people in Long Island was freezing their nose off. Only someone crazy enough will want to play in the snow.

Annabeth readjusted herself against the tree her hand was holding a huge book. The book was about the famous ancient monuments in the world likes the Great Wall of China, Taj Mahal, The Leaning Tower of Pisa and so on. She stopped a page talking about the Roman Coliseum. Annabeth read Roman history before it was the greatest empire of all time and had concurred most of Europe…blah…blah…blah… But the thought of the Roman Empire and how it invaded the Greek isles and so on. The word SPQR— Senatus Populusque Romanus (The Senate and People of Rome) at the corner of the page made Annabeth shudder.

Annabeth wished Percy was here. She hadn't seen him since school semester started. They had dated since August and those days were the best of her life. She remembered their first date which didn't turn out well and their moments together. She left her eyes from the book; she took a look at the road in front of her. A car had parked at the edge of the hill, coming out of it was a boy with black hair and sea green eyes— Percy Jackson.

Annabeth put her book down and she ran toward the son of Poseidon. They met half way down the hill, Annabeth crashed into Percy's arms. Despite the cold Annabeth felt warm and cozy. Percy smelt like fresh bake his mom's chocolate blue cookies and the warm sea breeze.

They pulled back and they both said in unions "I miss you,"

They held hands and walked into Camp Half-Blood.

They had done some activities together and Annabeth had the best fun of her life. During free time, they hang out by the lake as usual. This time Grover was by their side like a light bulb. But Annabeth didn't mind, it was good to have more friends around her. Maybe Thalia could be here or maybe _Luke_, Annabeth pushed that thought aside, Luke was dead. Plus she was dating Percy, she couldn't think about that old traitor. But that traitor did sacrifice himself too… Gods of Olympus, forget about him already! Annabeth thought.

Percy squeezed her hand, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Seaweed brain. Just thinking…"

Percy didn't answer thankfully. Annabeth held his hand tighter "You will never leave me like Luke,"

"I will _never_ leave you, happy now?"

"Me too," Grover said.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Oh really, goat boy. Now you have Juniper, you don't have any time for us—"

"Juniper is different!" Grover blushed.

Annabeth laughed but these days a strange feeling seem to form around her; a thought of Percy might disappear for a long time. Then Percy asked a question so suddenly, Annabeth didn't have time to react. "What if I really disappear—like got kidnapped?"

"I will find you until I succeed. And I won't give up," Annabeth said.

Grover nodded too. Percy put his arm around two best friends and gazed across the valley like he couldn't see it for a long, long time.

That night at the campfire, the Apollo cabin lead the sing along as usual. They sang silly camp fire songs like how my grandmother dressed for war, how Hercules scooped poop (in the tone of the little Red Indian) and so on. The magical flames rose high, thirty feet, forty feet, fifty feet and the marshmallows at the front were burnt into ashes. It felt great after the second titian war, everything seemed as peaceful as peaceful as demigods could be… Even though the threat had gone, the whole valley seemed to take it breath waiting something to happen.

Annabeth laughed because she never felt so happy before. The war had ended she had Percy by her side which she work hard since 14, everything seemed so prefect. Maybe too prefect…

Annabeth wrapped her arms tighter on Percy. He tensed, maybe Annabeth was too tight. Percy stoked her curly blond hair, "Is there a problem, Annabeth?"

"It just I got a feeling something bad will happen."

Percy raised his eyebrow "We won't be that bad luck?"

"But…"

"We got three weeks together, loosen up,"

"Yeah I guess…"

Percy kissed her forehead and pushed her head on his shoulder, "Everything will be fine, you got me, and so matter what happens I will never leave you,"

Annabeth nodded, everything will be fine, she needed to enjoy this moment, and she couldn't just ruin it. She really hoped this moment will never end.

At the end of the campfire, Percy kissed her. He walked back to his cabin and Annabeth looked deep into his sea green eyes not knowing it was the last time she saw them.

The next day, Percy wasn't there for breakfast. Annabeth didn't have much appetite, where in the Hades was Percy Jackson? Maybe he overslept, that seem impossible Percy never skipped breakfast especially they got inside info about this morning breakfast had barbeque. She quickly ate up her plate of food and get ready for cabin inspection.

She held out her file walking into cabins, checking for weak spots and giving them some points. She stopped at the last cabin, Cabin 3.

Annabeth knocked on the door, silent. She tried it again but only silent. She bang on the door and used her knife to open it. Inside was dark and grey. The fountain at the end of the cabin had stopped. Everything looked the same as before, everything was still there except Percy. The bed wasn't made as usual. But there was something every strange about it the blanket wasn't kicked off as usual.

It had covered up most of the bed like a normal people covered themselves when they sleep. But under the blanket was empty. Annabeth collapsed on the ground, Percy Jackson had simply **vanished**.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Selene: I really hope you will like it… Please REVIEW!**

**Andro: Yes and there is 1 more thing that was really important…**

**Selene: It may sound very crazy, ridicules, unacceptable, un-understandable, paranoid, unbelievable… **

**Andro: Selene, just get to the point!**

**Selene: Fine. Gaea said Nico was using Hazel and lied about it.**

**Andro: But there were nothing that Nico cans use Hazel for. Ps. her jewels were cursed.**

**Selene: So one day, I was thinking about Battle of the Labyrinth. It had mentioned something about a soul for a soul, a soul that cheated or escaped death. Like Daedalus or like Hazel. **

**Andro: Maybe just maybe, Nico was using Hazel's soul to bring Bianca back. But it is crazy, Bianca had rebirth.**

**Selene: It is just a theory. Rick's mind is so complicated. The impossible had become possible. **

**Andro: So send in us your review about it and why Nico was using Hazel.**


	2. The guy with one shoe

******Selene: Okay guys, this is Annabeth's view one the guy with one shoe... Can you guess how is he?**

**Andro: Oh come on! Everyone knows the answer! Its J- (Selene covered her mouth)**

**Selene: Be quite! Just say the **** disclaimer and continue the story!**

**Andro: We don't own the Camp Half-Blood Series by Rick Riordan! Happy reading!**

**The guy with one shoe...**

Annabeth collapsed on her bed instantly, it had been 2 days 14 hour and about 37 minutes since Percy disappeared. And it had been the most dreadful 2 days 14 hour and about 37 minutes of her life. People couldn't just poof and vanished into thin air.

Annabeth turned back and forth in her bed; they tried everything to find Percy. They tried Iris message, video shield, empathy link; they search the whole camp, contacted his mother hoping he was with her, no luck. They started looking at places he used to hang out, still no luck.

They divided into groups; Nico will find Percy and get some information from ghosts. Grover gathered up sprits of the wild to help him. Tyson will search Percy with Mrs. O'Leary by sniffing Percy's scent. Annabeth will search everywhere she can think off.

Annabeth had searched his room hoping to find some clues, no letter saying goodbye, nothing was stolen, and his clothes were still there. If he not planed about leaving maybe he was kidnapped but for a past two days with no ransom. Monster attacks? Impossible! No monster can get through the boundary line. Annabeth tried to think back Percy had pissed off quite couples of gods Ares, Mr. D… yet they didn't seem like a kidnapping type.

Then a suspect started to pop up in Annabeth's mind: Hera, the Queen of the gods. But why? Maybe Hera did that to annoy her? She imagined the Queen of the gods laughing in her throne as she sees Annabeth worrying her mind off Percy. Annabeth's eyelids started to get heavier then she fell asleep.

Annabeth found herself standing in mid air but under her feet was something like glass. She looked around and she found herself standing at the Grand Canyon Skywalk. The skywalk was one of Annabeth most favorite architecture.

The Skywalk width is 65 feet and it length extending out from the post supports closest to the canyon wall is 70 feet. The outer and inner 32-inch-wide by 72-inch-deep bridge box beams are supported by eight 32-by-32-inch box posts having four posts on each side of the visitor's center, once completed. The eight posts are anchored in pairs into four large concrete footings that are in turn anchored to the bedrock by ninety-six 21⁄2-inch-diameter of high strength steel threaded rod rock anchors grouted 46 feet deep into the rock. The Skywalk's deck has been made with four layers of low iron glass with interlayer. The deck width is 10 feet 2 inches. The Skywalk glass railings were made with glass with fewer layers bent to follow the walkway's curvature. The glass railings are 5 feet 2 inches tall and have been designed for high wind pressures. The Skywalk deck was designed for a 100-pound-per-square-foot live load along with code required seismic and wind forces. The foundation can support the equivalent of 71 loaded 747 aircraft or an 8.0 magnitude earthquake within 50 miles. Two tuned mass dampers were installed inside the outer box beam as well as one inside the inner box beam at the furthest extension of the Skywalk to reduce pedestrian footfall vibration. The walkway could carry 822 people that weigh 200 pounds each without overstress, but maximum occupancy at one time is 120 people. The Skywalk was assembled on top of the canyon wall in line with its final placement and moved into final position by a jack and roll rig. The Skywalk infrastructure itself weighs a little over 1,000,000 pounds without counterweights but including the tuned mass dampers, railing hardware, glass rails, glass deck and steel box beams. At the time of roll-out, the Skywalk weighed approximately 1.6 million pounds.

The Grand Canyon is a chasm 277 miles long and up to 18 miles wide. Below Yavapai point is 2,400 feet above sea level, about 4,500 feet below the South Rim and 5,400 feet below the North Rim for an average depth of about one mile. And it took about 3 to 6 million years to form by the Colorado River, which flows west through the canyon and averages about 300 feet width, 100 feet in depth and flows at an average speed of four miles per hour including erosion continues to alter its contour. (Yes, Annabeth had memorized all of these.)

Then a voice echoed around the walls. "You will find the answer to your problem here" It said. The voice was soft and motherly but it was full of irritation and strictness. Annabeth knew the voice instantly: it was the royal highness herself! Why her? Annabeth thought the gods have gone silent for months but why only she spoke.

"What do you want from me?" Annabeth asked "What had you done with him?"

Hera ignored her questions "Go to the Grand Cannon and find the guy with one shoe. He will give you the location of your missing boyfriend,"

The guy with one shoe? Annabeth thought. Like Jason of the Argonauts.

"Why did you take him away from me?" Annabeth shouted. "Where do you hide him?"

Much to Annabeth's irritation Hera ignored her questions again "No more silly questions! I can't repeat this again! Just go to the Grand Cannon and find the guy with one shoe. You will find the answer there!"

With that little information, Annabeth woke up. She ran as fast as she could toward the big house banging on the door. Chiron was wearing his pajamas with his tail in curls and his hair was very messy. Annabeth eyes were near tears after two horrible days, she finally found a clue to find Percy even the information was a little untrustworthy. Chiron clopped to Annabeth's side trying his very best to comfort her. "Calm down. Tell me what had happen, child,"

* * *

Annabeth stood silently in the flying chariot, her mind was counting how long it going to take to find her missing boyfriend. 10 minutes had gone and it felt like ten hours. 11 minutes, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17….120, 247 minutes…. About three and a half hours had passed and Annabeth was starting to get reckless. Standing at the chariot for hours wasn't good for any ADHD demigods.

Then the beauty of the Grand Canyon loomed in front of them. It was so beautiful; Annabeth just couldn't find a word to describe it: Majestic? Fantastic? Unbelievable? No, those words didn't seem to fit it well. And all those silly facts she memorized about the Grand Canyon didn't seem appropriate either. The Canyon walls were more than a mile in height. A thousand feet of this is up through granite crags; then steep slopes ... raise one above the other to the summit. The gorge is black and narrow below, red and gray and flaring above, with crags on the walls, which, cut in many places by side canyons, seem to be a vast wilderness of rocks. In the wilderness, a small architecture out stand it all, a simple horse shoe shape structure sitting at the edge of the cliff. No skyscraper could give a view like this. It was all simply—

"Breathtaking," Butch murmured and Annabeth agreed.

But it the surrounding sky seemed grey like a storm had passed and Annabeth stopped three kids trapped in the skywalk and none of them look like Percy Jackson. As they got closer, Annabeth saw three teenagers, two boys and a girl. There was a boy lying down on the glass floor, his army jacket and curly brown hair was covered with golden sand—monster dust. There must be fight here at the skywalk and somehow they destroy the monsters. The girl wore faded jeans, hiking boots, and a fleece snowboarding jacket. Her chocolate brown hair was cut choppy and uneven, with thin strands braided down the sides. The most unsettling of all, a boy with blond hair was standing next to her. He was wearing jeans and a purple t-shirt under his windbreaker.

The chariot landed on the far end of the skywalk. The pegasi tucked in their wings and cantered nervously across the glass, as if they sensed it was near breaking. Annabeth leaped off before the chariot had even finished moving. She pulled a knife and ran toward the group while Butch was reining in the horses.

"Where is he?" Annabeth demanded.

"Where's who?" The boy with blond hair asked.

She came all the way from the east and didn't see Percy! It was simply unacceptable. Annabeth remembered Gleeson Hedge a protector satyr supposed to be there and care take two demigods. Then this morning, he was informed that they will be here to fetch up a _special package_.

Then she turned to Leo and Piper. "What about Gleeson? Where is your protector, Gleeson Hedge?"

The boy with curly hair cleared his throat. "He got taken by some…tornado things."

Annabeth's mind ran through the list of monster related to storm. But before she could put a name to them, the boy with blond hair interrupted"Venti," he said. "Storm spirits."

Annabeth arched an eyebrow. _Venti ?_ She thought. _Isn't that a Latin name?_

"You mean anemoi thuellai? That's the Greek term. Who are you, and what happened?"

The boy did his best to explain but Annabeth just could not accept the truth. About halfway through the story, Butch came over from the chariot. He stood there glaring at them, his arms crossed. When Jason had finished his story, Annabeth wasn't satisfied. "No, no, no! She told me he would be here. She told me if I came here, I'd find the answer."

"Annabeth," Butch grunted. "Check it out."

He pointed at Jason's feet and her worst fear had been realized. Annabeth examined and found Jason was missing his left shoe and it looked disturbingly like a charcoal. She tried to guess what had happen to the foot. Lightning blasted it? Somebody tried to barbeque it?

"The guy with one shoe," said Butch. "He's the answer."

"No, Butch," Annabeth insisted but it was pretty obvious he was the guy with one shoe but she said. "He can't be. I was tricked."

She glared at the sky, all her hope was gone! Anger raised inside Annabeth.

"What do you want from me?" She screamed. "What have you done with him?"

Then skywalk shuddered, and the horses whinnied urgently.

"Annabeth," said Butch, "we gotta leave. Let's get these three to camp and figure it out there. Those storm spirits might come back."

She fumed for a moment. "Fine," But she fixed Jason with a resentful look. "We'll settle this later."

She turned on her heel and marched toward the chariot leaving the three demigods with Butch.

* * *

The day after that was beyond strange for Annabeth's standard. And Annabeth was a demigod, if there something stranger than that, Annabeth couldn't tell.

When she noticed Jason's tattoo, a shivered chill sent down her spin. It was darkly etched with a dozen straight lines like a bar code, and over that an eagle with the letters SPQR. _SPQR_— it couldn't be. But the image burnt into Annabeth mind when she read a book about Rome. Senatus Populusque Romanus, it was their motto. She didn't mean the modern Rome in Italy. She meant Ancient Rome, one of the most successful empires in Europe who conquered many countries including the Greek isles. Why in world Jason had burn it his own arm? Maybe Chiron can figure that out.

Then Rachel was possessed by the spirit of Delphi and caused Piper to pass out. She had said something about freeing her or the earth swallowing them all. Then she and Rachel carried Piper all the way to the big house, they need to find Chiron fast. Things got even more confusing; Jason claimed he got a vision of a goddess too, asking him to free her. At least she knew that Hera was capture, but still why she asked Jason and Piper to free her? Chiron was being secretive to Annabeth. That's impossible for him to do that, Annabeth was one of his favorite students. Now he was keeping quite…

If he was not going to help her, Annabeth had to find out herself. She took Jason to cabin fifteen where children of Hypnos lived. Hypnos was the god of sleep, his children might help. They had found out that Jason's mind wasn't wiped, and his memories weren't buried. They've been stolen by Hera. To Jason, he claimed that Hera was Juno. And for some reason, Jason likes the Roman names of the gods. To Annabeth they're the same gods with different names. But Romans gods are more warlike, discipline… but what did it had to do with Jason?

During campfire when Rachel recited the second Great Prophecy, Jason interrupted and continued it in Latin—the langue of Ancient Rome. Most demigods recognize a few phrases of Latin, but Ancient Greek was their mother tongue. Not many can speak Latin fluently without practice, even Annabeth tried. Jason had claimed himself as the son of Zeus by summoning lightning and hit the campfire. But how in the world Jason can be the son of Zeus? The pact of The Big Three was not to have any demigod children. How could camp don't known about Jason sooner? Chiron kept quite that made Annabeth more frustrated.

Later on, Jason was given a quest to save Hera accompanied by Piper (who turned out to a daughter of Aphrodite and turned dazzling beautiful) and Leo, the son of Hephaestus. The prophecy gave Annabeth the goose bump: Why _beware the earth?_ _The giants' revenge?_ They couldn't be that unfortunate? _And death unleash through Hera's rage?_

All these ran through Annabeth's mind as she fell asleep. She felt like boxes of puzzle pieces from different picture had felt on her. No matter how much she tried to arrange them, it formed an impossible image. Complicated! Everything was too complicated even for a child of Athena, Annabeth need to know more. She turned to the nightstand and found it was dawn. She got up, changed her clothing and went to cabin 1.

Went she got there; she found Jason was looking at Thalia, Luke and Annabeth's photo. She peered over Jason's shoulder. She knew that photo. It was taken at a mall in New York, a week before Thalia turned into a pine tree. Annabeth introduced Thalia to Jason and suggested him to go to Quebec and find Boreas. He might give Jason a clue on finding storm spirits and eventually Hera's prison. Jason asked her more about Thalia and Annabeth tried to explain. Then he asked something she didn't expect: "What's her last name?"

Annabeth didn't want to answer that. Thalia hated her last name and she might kill Annabeth for splitting it out but she answered "Grace, Thalia Grace."

The photo fluttered to the floor as if Jason's fingers are melting butter.

Then he insisted Annabeth to swear not to tell anyone what he was about to said. Annabeth hesitated, but her curiosity won out and she swore it on River Styx. Thunder rumbled louder and Jason picked up the photo.

"My last name is Grace," he said. "This is my sister."

Annabeth turned pale. This was all impossible; Thaila never mentioned she had a brother. They looked nothing like! Was he joking? Suddenly the doors burst open, Butch led a half a dozen campers in. "Hurry!" he shouted "The dragon is back."

As Annabeth saw Jason and his friend rode on the Bronze Dragon off to their quest. All Annabeth could think of Jason Grace wasn't just a typical **guy with one shoe...**

**Pls Review!**


End file.
